AMARANTHINE
sarel_theron_02.jpg|Sarel Theron sarel_theron_07.jpg|Sarel Theron sarel_theron_09.jpg|Sarel Theron capital_of_azaliera_by_dream_monger-d3enum0.jpg|Adam Kuzcek great-paintings-by-sarel-theron-14.jpg|Sarel Theron Digital-Matte-Painting-9.jpg|Sarel Theron Digital-Matte-Painting-11.jpg|Sarel Theron dusk_over_the_temple_of_heaven_by_dream_monger.jpg|Sarel Theron Images are rightfully owned by Serel Theron and Adam Kuczek and are ONLY used on Of Mystic and Mundye Wiki for inspiration. 'THE MEANING OF AMARANTHINE' Amaranthine [am-''uh''-'ran'-thin (''-tha-hyn'')] adjective; 1. of or like the amaranth 2. unfading; everlasting: a woman of amaranthine loveliness 3. of purplish-red color 'THE REALM OF AMARANTHINE' Amaranthine is a realm unlike all others, and it is beyond complexity when it comes to defining it's origin or birth. It is woven in a layer of mystery and magick, with the pulse of the ethereal unable to be hushed. Home to what are called the Mystics, there are an abundant of species within this race that are compromised of various differences. Some age slower, some age faster, and some do not age at all. For setting and beauty, Amaranthine has various highlights. Some lands float within the sky, known as the Floating Islands, with what appears to be magick beyond belief. These floating islands are said to be the cause of Graegor, the God of creation and construction, who came down in 499 B.G. (Before Gods). This was not only the turning point of showcasing the truth of the Gods existence, but Graegor came to the realm in order to ready Amaranthine for Nadiri, the Goddess of Magick and Wisdom, to teach some within the realm about what could truly be unlocked in regards to magick and the potential they had. Graegor grew frustrated, however, with a Warlock who found disbelief in the 'true' methods of magick, and ripped out chunks of the soil, throwing them into the sky. In the end they did not come down, but instead rained there, floating. There are Kingdoms within Amaranthine that are burrowed within Mountains, built between cliffs, and thrive underwater. Some have giant statues to commemorate the Gods, or worship a specific one, just as there are villages built within swamps, with homes on large stilts connected by swaying bridges. 'THE YEAR AND SEASONS' How Amaranthine determines the year is by Gods. An example would be '500 GRAEGOR', who was the turning point within history and an era. As soon as year 1000 hit, it became '1000 MARIUS', and will not change to the next God until another century passes. The current timeline within Amaranthine is 1824 JUNIPER. Seasons are determined from the language of Nalaey Elves, Nalishal, and go as thus: Unlike the Mundye realm, the North holds the hotter, tropical climates, whereas the South holds the colder, more freezing climates. Essentially, it is just opposite in comparison. 'AMARANTHINE TODAY c. 1824 JUNIPER' No one truly knows what Amaranthine is currently like, at least within the Mundye realm, since the banishment that happened from Kaedrik Juel. Mystics who are stranded in the Mundye realm are completely cut-off from getting back to their home land, which is by Ab Initio is in effect; in order to figure out a way to return and fix everything that had been destroyed. Category:Information